Round 13 1995
On a heavy Kardinia Park surface, Glen Jakovich became the fastest man to reach 100 games in VFL/AFL history but there was little reason to celebrate as the hometown Cats, led by Gary Ablett, broke the game open with eight goals to nothing in the third quarter. West Coast's cause was not helped by injuries suffered by Michael Brennan (hamstring) and Michael Dunstan (arm). Chris Waterman amassed 23 possessions and a goal and Jakovich had 21 touches in his milestone game. Summary 'Goals: '''Langdon, Pyke, Wilson 2, Matera, Symmons, Waterman '''Best: '''Ball, Waterman, Lewis, McKenna, Turnbull, Banfield '''Injuries: '''Dunstan (broken arm), Brennan (hamstring), Worsfold (cut eye) '''Reports: '''Worsfold for grabbing G.Hocking by the throat '''Milestones: '''Jakovich 100th game, Blurton AFL debut, Downsborough AFL debut, Dunstan final appearance '''Records: '''WCE lowest score vs Geelong Named sides In: Matera, Wilson, Blurton Out: Evans (ankle), Schofield, Turley Late change: Downsborough for Sumich (thigh) New: Ashley Blurton (West Perth), Ian Downsborough (West Perth) From the papers The Sunday Age "Simply, the Cats were too fierce, too fit and too keen, and no one summed up their new-found steel better than their amazing spearhead. It was Ablett who got the ball rolling, roving a boundary throw-in to snap the first goal of the second half, it was he who delivered a jolt the force of which John Worsfold had seldom been subjected to, and it was he who turned a tight, tough contest into a cakewalk with the final four goals of the quarter. By then, the Cats had turned the centre bounces into a ritual. It went something like a John Barnes tap to Liam Pickering, his kick to David Mensch, whose third quarter was so dominant even Glen Jakovich had to be shifted, and Mensch's pass to you-know-who. Pickering continued his rise and rise with a tremendous game in the centre on Drew Banfield, Derek Hall overcame some early problems on Karl Langdon to become a valuable source of drive off the half-back line, along with Michael Mansfield, who was brilliant when there was still a contest to be had, while Barnes gave the Cats first go at the ball time and time again."Rohan Connolly, ''The Sunday Age (2 July 1995, p.SPORT11), "Cats too fierce for Eagles" Canberra Times "Michael Mensch jumped on the bandwagon with a goal and Ablett soccered through. The traffic was all heading to the West Coast end and Ablett goaled again and again taking his tally to seven at the next break. West Coast by now had capitulated and failed to score in the third term. Ablett finished his goalkicking contributions with his fifth in a row and Geelong's 11th in a row early in the last quarter. Bill Brownless added to West Coast's misery before the shattered visitors started to recover some composure."Canberra Times (2 July 1995, p.14), "Mixed fortunees for Ablett as Geelong thrashes West Coast": https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/128284949/14186809 Players in the WAFL General bye. Injury list In the lead-up to the match the following players were listed as injured or unavailable:The Age (28 June 1995, p.39), "AFL injury list" References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/1995/091819950701.html 1995 13 1995 13